The Adventures of Rachel Grey(Summers)
by Sex Goddess L
Summary: I swear I'm not a troubled child or anything. In fact, I'm a pretty good kid. I seriously think my parents take me for granted. So maybe there are times that I probably could have done the right thing, I'll admit that. But otherwise I'm a good kid. It's just that I happen to find myself in troubling situations or more like trouble finds me. Anyway, I'll tell you what happened...


**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AND GIVE CREDIT TO WHOMEVER OWNS THEM!

**THIS STORY IS T FOR TEEN - REVIEW, FAVORITE, COMMENT FOR MOAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Punishment<strong>

"That was stupid, foolish, and careless!" Jean yelled. "You put everyone in danger pulling a stunt like that!" she yelled some more. _I just stood there quietly. There was nothing I could say to rectify the situation whatsoever. _"What if you had gotten hurt? What if you got lost or... or.." she couldn't think of anything else to say so Scott jumped in, "captured!"

_Usually my Dad was the easy-going parent and would let my Mom handle the entire situation, but this time I guess my Mom had a point. A very valid point at that. _"Right, captured. Have you ever stopped to think about that?"

_A rhetorical question that I probably shouldn't answer. _

"No!"

_Yep, glad I didn't answer._

"No, you didn't! I am so angry at you Rachel." Jean clinched her fist in anger. Scott stood behind her messaging her shoulder as if he was trying to release her stress, calm her down a bit.

_I'm sure the entire mansion heard her. In fact, I'm positive all of space heard her. For some unknown reason I found it sort of funny watching my Mom and Dad yell at me... I know weird. At this point I'm trying everything in my power to hold back a smile. _

"Do you think this is a game? Cause we don't, we're not laughing." Scott abruptly stopped massaging Jean's shoulders.

_Dammit, I couldn't help it. It's not that I'm laughing at the situation, but seeing them this angry - their facial expressions - sort of brought a smile to __my face. Or maybe I was so scared that laughter was the only thing holding me together. Either way I shouldn't have laughed cause that just made it worse. _

"No, Dad I don't." She quickly answered. "So is there something funny about this that you want to share with us? Perhaps your Mother and I are missing something."

_I shake my head 'no' cause if I say something I know a laugh will escape. I feel bad enough as it is, but man I've been standing here, in this same spot, for over 30 minutes being tagged teamed by both my Mom and Dad. I fully get the message... I was reckless. I just want to know what my punishment is so I can get out of this room! _

"You're grounded until we say otherwise." Jean intervened. _And here is comes. The moment I've been waiting for; the_ _punishment_. "That means no cell phone..."

_As expected. _

"No T.V."

_Check!_

"No after school activities. That means any plans, or trips are ALL canceled. You will be in your room everyday."

_Check and check!_

"Any electronics you have round them up and place them in a box. You won't be needing those either." Scott finished. "Phone..." Jean held her hand out for Rachel to hand her phone over, which she did quickly. "You're dismissed." Jean flagged.

_Yes! Thank you! So close to this door and so close to getting out of here..._

"And **NO DANGER ROOM**." Jean announced as Rachel had her hand on the door knob. "Mom, no! You can't do this to me." Rachel pleaded turning around. "How am I going to train? That's a core element. It's an essential!" she cried out. "You train at gym once a day for school. NO AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITIES. End of discussion." Jeans said flopping on the bed as she pulled her shoes off. Rachel turned to the door and headed to her room, which wasn't that far from her parent's room. On her short journey she bumps into Kitty who was just coming out of her room.

"You get in a lot of trouble?" Kitty asked with a concerned look.

"On top of the standard 3 month restriction we were all placed in, yeah. I'm further restricted from anything outside. I will probably never see the light of day. I might not ever see anything outside of the four corners of my room. So yea, indefinite punishment with no end date." Rachel said dramatically throwing her hands in the air. She then raised her eyebrows. "What about you? Did they tack on anything extra?"

"Nope. Just the standard 3 month restriction. No T.V, no trips, and detention at lunch." Kitty recited.

"Oh and no Danger Room either." Rachel added on. "What?! Really?!" Kitty said with shock. Her eyes widen in surprise. Rachel just nodded her head. "But that's like a core element, it's essential! Did you tell them that at least? "

"That's like exactly what I said, but my Mom said 'training during gym hours should be good enough.'" Rachel mocked trying to sound like Jean.

"Wow that totally blows."

"The joys of having two parents work at the school you go to." Rachel sighed and bowed slightly.

"Why aren't you in your room disconnecting things like I told you?" Jean mentally said to her daughter. "Less chit-chat and more get to it! Tell Kitty you will talk to her later." she demanded shortly leaving her mind afterward.

Kitty read Rachel's annoyed facial expression and knew something was up. "Your Mom?"

"Of course. I gotta go." Rachel said walking off.

* * *

><p>*This story does not follow any real timeline or events in the comics. There will probably be (as in rarely any - if that at ALL) some similarities, but nothing is tied to the comics other than characters, places and a few miscellaenous details.<p> 


End file.
